Talk:Disney Create/@comment-24666701-20140429220822
Guys Ok I have an idea for a Doctor who/frozen crossover Ok The elsa character would be the master. Instead of ice powers (He would have but im getting to that) he would have starnge control over his regenaration energy. He can do powerfull things with it. Ice powers, creating life, creating diffrent things with the energy, healing, and electricity (Thats how it kinda fits in. In The End Of Time he had electric powers not really explained.) The anna character would be The doctor, being the Masters best freind in the academy, and being just happily clumsy. Yes, he is not like this in the show (This is the first doctor) But we all know THAT personality was an act. I belive he was like every other doctor in that aspect. The kristoff character would be the unknown wife of the doctor that we know Existed but have never seen or has been mentioned. Hans character would just be any old character i come up with I have not figured out the olaf thing yet. The story would be about how the doctor and the master were in the academy to become the Cardnials of arcadia, but after an acident while playing ingured the Doctor, the citedel that they lived in was closed off, the only ones alloud in were the small staff, their two teachers, and The doctor and master of course. They grew up there, the master trying to learn to control his powers while the doctor spent his time running around the fields and looking at TARDISes in the museums. The master, originaly learning to be Arcadia's cardinal, with the doctor as his right hand, requested the duty be handed down to the doctor, with the master as HIS right hand. The day of The Doctors corination, He meets a beautifull girl who he falls in love with, and proposes to. When Telling The master of the news, they get in a fight, the master saying you cant marry somebody you just met. With the doctor accusing him of not knowing what love even was, the master lashes out, revealing his powers to all of arcadia. His powers get the best of him, setting all of aracdia in enternal winter and freezing the citedel as he runs for the mountains. Its up to the doctor and A girl with her peculiar pet and (Insert olaf character here) to get him back and thaw arcadia. I have been thinking of this story for MONTHS, working out continuity issues, song lyrics, and everything else. I really want to do something like this but please tell me if you think this is corny and please dont say anything like "UGh frozen again" Or "Ugh doctor who again" just say something like "Oh it sounds good!" or "Its sounds kinda cheesy, mabye its best not to do it" "It does not seem like it would really work out with the story of Doctor who." Please guys only CONSTRUCTIVE critism thanks I dont really need negativity of any sort. Thanks.